


An Unwanted Family Reunion

by TheMusicalPaws



Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Based off a post on my Tumblr, M/M, bc it's safe to assume they're still around, where the Kyus run into Balance's clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Another day, another Jark Matter attacking a planet. While this one was pathetic, there's still one issue the Kyus must face.Why is Balance acting weird about this planet?





	1. The Planet that Shimmers Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed to get the first chapter out so it's a mess. Will go back to edit later.

Another planet, another Jark Matter to be taken care of.

Balance leaned against Naga and sighed, "Man i was hoping to go one week without another incident~. Right Naga~?"

Naga's face lit up with a smile, "Right!"

"Annoyed, Naga, you're supposed to be annoyed." Balance said as he gave Naga a nudge and took a sip of his drink.

Raptor had pulled up a view of the Planet in trouble.

"This is planet Tenbra-"

Before Raptor could continue Balance spat put his drink and onto Champ. Who took the liberty to knock the cup out of his hand. Spilling the rest of the sweet beverage on the floor, leaving Spada to wipe it off.

Balance pointed at Raptor "T-Tenbra?!? Tenbra?!??? A-are you sure?!?!"

Raptor hit Balance with her pointer stick "SIT DOWN AND LISTEN WOULD YOU?"

"Ahem, anyway. Yes, this is planet Tenbra. It's very well known in the Libra system. It's known for its golden glitter that can be seen from space. But as of late that sparkle has dimmed. As suspected, there is a Jark Matter base that is draining the planets energy. The inhabitants are-"

Again Balance abruptly interrupted, "N-NOT IMPORTANT INFORMATION, R-RIGHT? SEE THE BASE IS NO WHERE NEAR A CITY."

Raptor slammed her hands down as she pulled a fist up. Hammy had to hold Raptor back from clocking Balance in the jaw.

"YOU LITTLE," Raptor took a deep breath and unclenched her fist, "Yes, Balance, you are, correct. Fine. Forget it. You know the drill. Take out the Jark Matter, yata yata. Xiao, please just do the thing. Before i blow a fuse..."  
Xiao gave a thumbs up "OKyu!"

Lights lit up as the music started to play

 

 

"Pleas not me, please not me," Balance whispered to himself.

"Lucky! Hammy! Raptor! Naga! And....."

Everyone waited in suspense for the last Kyutama to drop.   
Out came the Golden orb.

"Balance!"

"Alright! Yosh-"

Balance jumped up and slammed his hands on the table, "Noooo!"

Everyone was staring at him. Balance froze, he was not enjoying the attention at the moment.

The he grabbed his Kyutama.   
"O-okay, i-i mean Okyu. Haha i'll- um, meet kyu- er- YOU there haha!"

Balance turned towards the exit, he ran right into the door before, giving a little sign that he was okay. The door slid open and he made his hasty escape towards his mech.

"That was..." Hammy Started.

"Weird...." Garu finished.

"Yeah..." Spada agreed.

Naga spoke up "I know this emotion. He's nervous."


	2. The travel to the surface.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance heads to the Surface of Tenbra, Naga has a few words for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i'll get the other chapter i written before i loose access to internet. If i don't it'll be up tomorrow.

"What am i going to do?" Balance said to himself as he made way in his mech to the surface of Tenbra.

He pulled up a map of the coordinates of the Jark Base, "It's much more closer to the city than preferred..." Balance sighed, "I can only hope they won't find me...or that... _she_ won't find me..."

The video feed of Naga suddenly appeared, "Balance."

Balance snapped back from his thought at the sound of his voice, "Naga..."

"Balance, you are nervous, why?" Naga spoke that so sure of himself.

Balance made a fake gasp of hurt, "I am _NOT_! Don't listen to the others! I am perfectly fine! Not nervous at all!"

"The others didn't tell me anything. I made that observation all on my own."  
Balance had to give Naga some points for observation skills.

He didn't like keeping these things from Naga. It was easier _before_ , when they were still getting to know each other. But now that's different, they weren't as close back then. Oh no. Now they were so much closer. _Boyfriends_...that word brought a smile to his face...

Maybe he could lie. Make something up. A wanted man? A planet that outcasted him? Nope those were both horrible. Maybe Naga would forget?

_'Of course he wouldn't forget. His curiosity will get the better of him and he will try to pry it from me.'_

Balance hadn't realized that he hasn't said anything for a few minutes.

"Balance."

_'Fuck Fuck Fuck Gotta Think Of Something'_

"You've certainly gotten smarter _Naga_ ~," Balance spoke in a more upbeat tone, "We'll talk about this later 'Kay~? Bye-bye!"

He clicked the video off and sighed. He slumped in his seat and continued his path towards the coordinates in silence.


	3. A Warm Welcom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They defeat the Jark Matter but before Balance can escale Xiao forces them to get supplies at the city.

The Jark Matter was easy.

Cowardly and foolish they decided to use their giant mecha immediately. They were a shitty pilot and could barley manage to do any damage on Kyuren-oh. With a final attack they were defeated and the Planet was safe.

But before they could disembark, Xiao contacted them.

"I need you to visit the city, we are running low on supplies and i heard they have very advanced medications and equipment that could be useful in the future. Oh and they also have a delicious sweet that i want Balance to get me."

Balance spoke up, "WHAT???? Why _me_????"

"Because...I said so. Good Luck!"

And with that Xiao cut off the call.

 

 

That's how they ended up traveling to the city. With Balance in tow complaining and trying to make excuses to get himself out of there. Naga who was unusually quiet, Lucky who was being....Lucky, and Raptor who was in front with the directions with the list of supplies needed.

Hammy was pulling Balance behind her, "I don't _waaannaaaa_!!! Come ooonnnn!!!!! Let me _goooo_!!!!!"

Hammy snapped, "Oh stop whining! You're sounding like a whinny baby! It's annoying!"

Lucky hopped beside him, "Yeah, Balance! Commander said the clan residents are friendly! What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

"MANY, _MANY_ THINGS!!! OUCH! JEEZE HAMMY NOT SO HARD!!"

"Oh shut up i'm not pulling that hard you're just a _soft wimp_!"

As soon as they made it to the edge of the city, they were confronted by two guards. Balance hid behind Hammy to avoid being seen.

"Good afternoon," spoke up one guard, "What business do you have in the city if i may ask?"

Raptor pulled up her list, "We're here to get supplies for our ship."

The guards turned and looked at each other and back at them.

"You may enter," They used tentacle wires much similar to Balance's to open the high tech gate to the city. Leaving the others shocked at the display and turned to Balance.

That's when the guards noticed him.

"THAT'S HIM," Guard one spoke up.

"IT'S _REALLY_ HIM!"

Before the others could understand what was happening, they were suddenly wrapped up by wires of the guards, unable to move.

The guard walked closer to them, "The _chief_  will have a few words for you!"

"Oh," Lucky started, "this is _unlucky_..."


	4. Balance's Home?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyus are caught and are on their way to meet with the Chief. Some things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have internet again and decided to post this

They were trapped. Tied up in bindings and in a carriage that was on its way to who knows where. While the others struggled to get out of the bindings Balance just held his head down, defeated. Sitting on the floor.

"I don't understand! What did we do," Lucky turned to Balance.

Hammy looked up, "Yeah Balance! What the fuck did you do?"

Lucky gasped, "Hammy! Language!"

Hammy kicked Lucky in the shin. Lucky jumped up and started hoping in pain and soon knocked into Raptor and fell on top of her. They both fell to the floor and one of the guards knocked on the wall to tell them to keep it down.

Naga turned to Balance, "Balance, you are sad."

Balance didn't respond.

"Balance."

Still nothing.

"Balance. Balance. Balance."

"Alright alright! I'll confess! This planet? It's....It's my home..."

"You're ho-"

Raptor kicked Lucky off of her, "As i assumed. Now let me continue my speech from earlier that you so kindly interrupted. Tenbra is a highly technologically advanced planet. Very flashy. The inhabitants are clans of Mechanical lifeforms. The Jark Matter base was located by a nearby clan city, but not close enough to cause a disturbance. Though now that information is not needed since it was taken care of. While researching i found what could be missing person reports for Balance. Though i hadn't had the time to translate them-"

Naga interrupted "Missing person reports? What are those?"

Raptor explained "A person goes missing and no one knows where they are their friends or family become concerned and tell authorities about it and usually have fliers or news reports asking for information if you see them."

The carriage came to a sudden stop and the doors slide open. The guards pulled them out and they found themselves in the courtyard of a large mansion. They walked on the path that lead to the door, going by the garden with exotic flowers. They saw two non armor cladded lifeforms, gardeners. It was easier to see that Balance was one of them. They whispered and pointed at the new guests, more specifically Balance. A third came over and scolded them for not doing their jobs before they disappeared back into the plants.

After a minute of walking in silence they made it to the large door, where two more guards waited.

They opened the door for them and announced, "Chief Libra will now see you!"

They walked into the room where a pathway of carpet lead to a large throne at the end of it. In it sat a tall lady whose appearance was nearly identical to Balance. Except with some minor differences and bore royal garbs. For a moment, she seemed bored, sitting casually with her chin on her hand. But as they made their way towards her she sat upwards, interested, before standing up completely and bringing her hand up.

"That's close enough," she spoke in a serious tone.

She walked down the steps and made her way quickly to the crowd, "What reason do have for bringing me these people?"

The guard grabbed Balance and shoved him to the front of the group.

Balance retaliated being handled like this, "Watch the valuables, bud!"

Libra's eyes widen as she reached out to touch Balance, as if he'd disappeared if she touched him.

"Balance," Libra spoke in a shaky voice, "My son..."

The others were shocked at the display, "YOUR SON?!?!?"


	5. Noneya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Chief Libra and get some backstory behind the missing Balance report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ny'all i just got off the cruise boat today! I currently have about 6 more chapters in the drafts, three of them (including this one) are just about ready so expect them at some point in the nearby future!

* * *

_Balance was only 90 when it happened. Still a child. Serenity had collapsed one day. Fatally ill, she had been poisoned. Not even the best doctors could figure out how to cure her. They believed she had been targeted, and it was something not from the planet. Slowly all functions began to fail. Balance had refused to leave by her side. Libra couldn't handle it. In her final moments Serenity reached a shaky hand to Balance's cheek and wiped his tears. Her hand fell, she was gone._

_Libra and Balance didn't want to think about it. They both wanted to forget. This strained their relationship, tensions flared. When Balance turned 150 he ran away. Libra tried to make him become Chief. It was all too much. The responsibilities were too much. He just wanted to be free. He wanted to go where he wanted. Be a free spirit. He wanted to get away from it. He wanted to forget._

* * *

 

"So," Hammy walked up to Balance, "That kinda makes you like a Prince~. That explains why you looove expensive and shiny things~." She flicked his earring and Balance elbowed her and she returned the favor (much harder).

"If you wouldn't mind me asking," Raptor pulled up the image of the missing person report and showed it to Libra, "What was this about?"

Libra was apprehensive to answer, "Ah, that....you see...about 150 years ago...Balance...He ran away from home...He was about to officially be dubbed Chief of the clan, the night before he disappeared without a trace."

Hammy nudged Balance, "Why'd you do that hm? Were you a scaredy cat for responsibilities~" She teased.

Balance sighed, "actually it was because of...noneya..."

"Noneya? What's that?"

Balance turned to her, " **NONE YA BUSINESS!** "

Hammy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. Lucky was losing it while Raptor just shook her head.

"Aw c'mon Hammy that was a good one~" Balance teased.

Naga was just lost, "I don't understand..."

Libra stifled a laugh and observed the group, "Anyway. What affiliation do you have with Balance?"

"We're his Friends-" "Teammates-" "Partner." they spoke over each other.

Lucky walked up to Libra and extended his hand, "I'm Lucky!"

Libra gave him a look and gave him an awkward handshake, his hand was much smaller compared to her's, "You certainly...are..."

Lucky turned and pointed to each of the others accordingly as they gave their greetings, "Hammy, Raptor 283, and Naga Rei!"

"Nice to meet you," Libra gave a soft chuckle, "I see Balance has made quite a group of friends. But i have just one more question. Balance," Libra turned to him and gave a deep breath, "Please tell me....why....are you... _naked_...?"


	6. Put on some clothes Balance like what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misadventures of Libra trying to get her child to wear clothes

The room was too large for one person. Even if the person was about nine or ten feet tall. The room wasn't meant for one.

It hasn't changed much since he was gone. There was a small shrine dedicated to Serenity by the closet. It was one of the few objects that didn't have a layer of dust on it. The flowers on it were her favorite, the Golden Widower, a rare flower that inhabited Tenbra and candles that seemed to have burnt out recently.

The door slid open as Libra entered the room, "Alright Balance. I know we've never seen eye to eye on this subject. But," She placed piles of clothing onto the bed, "Please please please put some clothing on."

Balance gave a huff as he crossed his arms and looked away. Acting like a child. Clothes were stupid and the ones Libra always picked out were stupid and puffy in all the wrong places!

Libra returned the huff, "Balance we both know that it is indecent to be running around like this! And while it was hilarious to see your friends' reaction to this. It is illegal. Now put some clothes on!"

 

* * *

_A young and very naked toddler Balance ran through the corridor. Serenity could hear Libra's voice from the room._

_"Balance! Get back here!"_

_She opened the door to find Balance running pass her and scooped him up in her arms._

_"Finally! Serenity please tell Balance that he has to wear clothes if he wishes to go out into the courtyard!"_

_Serenity gave a laugh, "But Libra. He's just expressing himself~. Besides your fashion senses are rather lacking when it comes to dressing Balance."_

_Libra gave an offended Gasp, "They are NOT!"_

* * *

  
After multiple tries and fails to get Balance to put on an outfit of Libra's choice, she gave up.

Libra threw up her arms in defeat, "fine! I give up! Pick your own outfit! You're a grown boy but you are not leaving this room until you put something on!"

He gave a sigh of relief. Balance walked over to the closet, Libra's outfits were much too large and long for him. But Serenity was around his size. All of her outfits were still there. Multiple turtlenecks, skirts, and robes. All appropriate for a librarian.

He put on one of her robes and skirts, pants were stupid anyway and the turtlenecks were too itchy. How did Spada put up with them? He'd have to ask. They both made their way back to the main room where the others were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally gonna be longer but i decided to move a part for a later chapter


	7. Out on the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga and Balance go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Naga/Balance didn't I?  
> Well here it is.

Libra and Balance walked back into the main room where everyone was waiting. Or where they would have been waiting. Naga was the only one there.

Naga's face scrunched up into disgust, "Balance you look...," he caught himself and gave a huge smile, "amazing."

With that Balance's entire mood shifted in the presence of Naga.

Balance gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, "That's it Naga," He twirled and posed, "I do look amazing don't I? But...where are the others? They're missing out on all this!"

"They went into town to get the supplies."

Balance walked over to him and they locked arms, "Well why don't we go find them hm~? Oh i know a great place to eat. It'll be the best best best food you've ever eaten baby!"

Naga gave a shocked look, "Better than Spada's?"

Balance laughed, "Spada couldn't even replicate it if he tried! But uh don't tell him that."

They left arm in arm, out into the town.  
Libra watched the entire scene play out, feeling a sense of...déjà vu.

 

  
The waitress walked over, "Your Parfaits."

Balance thanked her and took a bite.  
"mmmm just as delicious as i remember~."

Naga followed suit, taking a bite of the treat, he slammed his fist on the table, "DELICIOUS!"

Everyone was startled and was staring at them. Balance sighed and shook his head fondly as he gave a small chuckle. Their blasters went off as they got an incoming call from the Orion. It was Xiao.

"Naga, Balance. How's the supplies trip going?"

Balance sighed, "It's been...something..."

"Commander, we met-"

Xiao interrupted Naga, "Balance's Mother?"

Naga's face scrunched up, "You knew the whole time didn't you?"

"I had no idea really. But the other's informed me about your little encounter. I'll leave you two be. Have fun on your date."

And with that Xiao hung up.

Balance and Naga walked around the town. Visiting different places and shops as Balance told stories about them. What some buildings used to be or how he remembered that they used to be under construction. Visited some shops and more restaurants. 

They found themselves in a park on the grass where Naga laid across Balance's lap.

He rubbed his stomach, "maaan i'm stuffed~. What about you Naga? What'd you think?"

Naga gave a small smile, "Yeah, it was nice."

They stayed like that for some time, Balance played with Naga's hair. Everything was so peaceful. They talked about little things ( _"Hey Naga have you ever considered changing your hair?" "Do you not like it?" "Of course I do, I love it."_ ). Before they knew it the sun was going down and Balance was leading Naga up a hill.

"Where are we going," Naga questioned.

"You'll see~," Balance teased as he gave Naga a Wink.

When they made it to the top Balance pointed towards the horizon. The view was magnificent.

"Balance," Naga whispered, "It's-"

Balance put a finger to his lips, "You haven't seen the best part yet~."

When the sun finally set and night finally arrived, the city lights became visible. The city glowed in a beautiful rainbow of colors. It was spectacular.

Naga's eyes widened, "Balance..."

Balance held Naga's hand and rubbed his knuckle with his thumb, "Well?"

Naga smiled, "The lights are beautiful," he turned and placed a hand on Balance's cheek, "but you know what's even more beautiful?"

Balance blushed, "Who?"

Naga leaned in, "You."

Naga kissed Balance on the lips(?). It was nice and slow. Balance could feel fireworks going off inside his head.

Balance pulled away, "Naga Rei, that was the smoothest thing you ever did. I guess now i'll have to return the favor before night ends~," Balance gave a suggested wink, and began to make his way back down the hill pulling Naga with him.

Naga gave a confused look, "What do you," then it finally clicked, "Oh. _Oh_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Was that the-"  
> The meme from 2016? Yes it was.  
> We have fun here in Kat's writing corner.


End file.
